Stars Under Moonlight
by I Sea Wy
Summary: "The sky is beautiful tonight, huh?" "Too bad the two of us cannot see it together anymore," After Lukas accidentally reveals his magic to his friends during a bus crash, how is he supposed to survive without magic and as a werewolf? DenNor and a bit of SuFin and a tiny bit of HongIce. Rated T for vulgar language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Jains here. This is my very first PROPER fanfiction which I published so I'm pretty sure it sucks. Please don't judge my horrible creativity, thanks. So without any further adieu let's go straight into the story!**

* * *

Lukas's eyes met the bright morning light as he slowly lifted his eyelids. He shuffled to his alarm clock. 7:43am. He was probably late for school, as usual. He swirled his wrist in an anti-clockwise direction as he saw the time on the clock turn back. The sunlight slowly dimmed as he turned back time. His magic really came in handy during these days.

He trudged to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for he and Emil, his younger brother. His parents divorced when he was just a year old. His father remarried a human a year after that, and Emil was born. Therefore, Emil was a half-mage while Lukas was a full-mage, since his parents were both mages. Once Emil's mother had found out about their father's magic, they divorced and the brothers were abandoned by both of their parents.

"Hey, Emil," Lukas greeted as he saw his brother enter the dining room. "Did you do the time thingy again?" Emil asked with a yawn. Lukas nodded. He thought that Emil was cute as always, even when he was already thirteen years old. "Why can't you just wake up at a specific time like regular people do?" Emil asked. "Because it's more comfortable the way I do it," Lukas explained, "now, quickly finish breakfast. The bus is coming soon." He clipped up his left bangs with his silver cross-shaped clip which used to be his mother's.

After breakfast, Emil and Lukas left for school, Lukas not noticing that he was levitating the house keys. Emil pulled the keys away and kept them in his pocket. They boarded the bus and went to the seats at the very back, where there would be space for their friends, Tino, Berwald and Mathias.

"Lukas! Emil!" Tino shouted happily from the bus entrance. He skipped over to the seat at the back with Berwald following closely behind. The two lived together, since their parents were traveling a lot and rarely ever came home.

It was hard for Lukas to live around humans. If just one person suspected that he was not human, he would be cursed. The curse differs from person to person. He never knew what was his father's curse since he never saw him again after the big reveal. He erased Emil's mother's memories of their family before letting her go, since Emil had limited magic. He could not use it, but he could sense it and was no harm towards mages.

"What'cha gonna do with Mathias tonight?" Tino asked joyously. "Not really anything special, just stargazing like all full moons," Lukas answered. He and Mathias had a liking towards astronomy, especially the full moon. On the nights of full moons, they would usually go to a hill and stargaze peacefully.

While sharing stories on the bus, the four felt something odd. They were not heading for the direction they usually headed for. Instead, after a few minutes, they ended up at a cliff. As the bus driver accelerated towards the cliff, Lukas stood up. If the bus driver was going to drive the bus off the cliff, they would be gone for sure, and Mathias has not even arrived yet.

Mustering all the magical energy he could, Lukas created a translucent green shield in front of the bus. The shield made the bus jump back when it hit it, which caused all the passengers and the bus driver to pass out from shock. Lukas smiled. He knew that they would be safe, except for him. He would be cursed and may not be able to stay with his friends or Emil any more. With this thought in mind, he slowly, slowly, closed his eyes.

"Luuukaaaaas…" it rang. The echoing voice which came from everywhere filled Lukas's head. He could not feel or see anything. "Luuuuukaaaaas…get uuuuuup…" the mysterious voice sang. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, he witnessed a bus accident. The same bus accident where he used his magic in front of everyone.

Lukas breathed heavily as he quickly sat up. "Good, you're awake," Lukas looked up to see none other than Arthur Kirkland, a senior at his school who was also a mage. "What are you doing in my house?!" Lukas asked. Arthur smirked. "Why don't you think you've not changed after the bus crash?" He asked in reply. Lukas blushed and looked down.

"You caused so much trouble for everyone," Arthur said, "I had to reset everything and remove every trace of the accident all by myself. And I also had to change you back." Lukas was confused. Change him back? "Wait, what happened to me after the accident?!" Lukas stood up. "Well, obviously, since many humans saw it, you were cursed," Arthur explained, "cursed to be a wolf without a human mind at all."

Lukas stood still, jaw agape. "If Emil didn't get me to help you, you would've been a wild animal for the rest of your life," Arthur said, "Emil didn't pass out easily like the others, so when he saw you, he immediately called me over to fix things." Lukas heaved a sigh of relief. "That means that I'll be fine, right?" He asked.

"Not necessarily," Arthur corrected, "For one, your magic is gone, and I couldn't really get any help while doing all this and my power wasn't enough to fix everything so…" There was a moment of hesitation. "You're sort of a werewolf now," Arthur ended.

Lukas's eyes widened in shock. "That means I'm gonna be like you, but without magic and I'm a wolf?!" Lukas asked. Arthur nodded his head slowly. Arthur's family has been cursed since the last generation, when his father purposely killed his human wife with magic when he found out that she cheated on him. He had a very strong power, and at times he could not control it. He just wanted to beat her up a little. His descendants were then cursed to be werefoxes, half fox on regular nights and foxes on full moons. He, however, was cursed to be a wild fox forever wandering in the woods, with no family and no home.

Lukas looked at Arthur with a blank face. He didn't know if he should be upset that he could not use magic anymore, or happy that he has a friend who could help him in his struggles from then on.

"Lukas?" Emil popped into his room, "You have some visitors," Emil opened the door a little wider to make sure that his brother could see Tino, Berwald and Mathias standing outside. "'Sup, bro?" Mathias smiled as he walked over to Lukas's bed, "Fever gone down yet?" Lukas shot a look at Arthur, who winked at him in response. "Uh…yeah…?" He responded to Mathias, assuming that Arthur told them that he was sick, so he did not come to school.

"He still needs a bit of rest, he just got well about an hour ago," Arthur said. Mathias nodded and stood up. "Hope you come to school tomorrow!" Tino winked as he left the room. Once they had all left the house. Arthur and Emil quickly closed the doors and drew the curtains. "W-what are you doing?!" Lukas asked, confused. "It's the full moon tonight! We can't let anyone see, and it's nearly sunset!" Arthur explained quickly. Lukas was absolutely not prepared at all. It was all so sudden, one minute he was a mage, next thing he knew he was a beast that changed forms at night. Now that he thought about it, he should have been asleep for quite a while.

"The sun's setting!" Emil shouted as he drew the last curtain. At that moment, Lukas felt like he was changing. He knew what was about to happen. As his bones rearranged and bended into one of a wolf and his skin replaced by dark brown fur, Lukas screamed in pain. Those screams slowly turned into howls. Howls of a wolf. After he had fully changed, he did not feel like he wanted to experience his new body. He just laid on the ground, tired and in pain.

"It just hurts the first time, it won't be painful the next full moon," a voice explained. Lukas could not make out any words, just fox sounds, but he could understand exactly what Arthur was saying. Lukas was relieved. This would be the only full moon when he would feel so tired and helpless. Emil came over and bent down to meet Lukas's eyes. "Lukas, you ok?" He asked.

Lukas was still exhausted, but nodded his head slowly. It was not every time that his brother would actually care about anything. Although there was no change in Emil's expression, Lukas knew he was also relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of lying down helplessly on the ground, Lukas stood up. When he looked up at Emil, he noticed that he had something in his hand. He had Lukas's phone. Lukas growled and pounced at Emil. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" He howled, even though he knew that Emil would not understand, "THAT'S MY PHONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INVADE MY—"

Arthur jumped at Lukas, and the two started a fight, clawing each other to shreds. They were interrupted by a vibration. Emil was staring at Lukas's phone, a confused look on his face. Lukas and Arthur went over to Emil and looked at Lukas's phone. Mathias was calling. Emil shifted his head to Lukas's and Arthur's for a while. "Should I answer?" He asked. Lukas and Arthur hesitated and nodded their heads.

Emil tapped the green "accept" button and switched the call to speaker mode so that Lukas and Arthur could hear it. "Hey Lukas?" Mathias asked. "Lukas is busy right now and he left his phone at home," Emil lied, "I'll pass the message on to him later."

"Wait, he's busy? He promised me that we could hang out!"

"Yeah, well, he was in quite a rush, and it came out quite suddenly, he didn't tell me anything about it though," Emil looked at Lukas and Arthur and checked if the excuse was ok. They nodded in response.

"Oh, kay then. I'll just ask tomorrow. Bye"

"Kay bye," Emil hung up. "Now we just need to figure out a good excuse for this," he said.

Emil leaned back onto Lukas's bed as he thought hard. After a few minutes of figuring out an idea, Arthur's face lit up with realization.

"Tutoring group with Arthur?" Mathias asked during lunch the following day. "Yup, I nearly failed English during my last test, so I asked Arthur to help me out," Lukas explained, "he is a grade higher than us, after all."

"Hey, Lukas, why aren't you eating your veggies?" Tino asked as he pointed at Lukas's leftover lunch, consisting mostly of various vegetables. "I…just don't feel like it today…" Lukas muttered, "I need to go for a while," He stood up and left. He had to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from humanity. Although it would most likely have no effect on him, Arthur had told him that if his soulmate were to find out, a second curse would be brought out, although many have not tried, since they were scared of the fact that they would be cursed a second time.

"Lukas," Emil came running up to his brother. "What is it?" Lukas demanded, his loud voice booming across the hallway. It was obvious that he had been put through so much stress. "Lukas, I know it's hard but, you gotta deal with what you have," Emil put his hands on his older brother's shoulders, "you sacrificed your own life for others's, but this is what you get in return,"

Lukas looked down. He walked back to the cafeteria, holding Emil's hand in his. But instead of going back to his table, he went over to Arthur's table. "Hey, Arthur," Lukas greeted. He bent down and whispered something into his ear. Arthur paused for a moment to think, then turned and nodded at Lukas.

"What're you talking about?" Emil asked Lukas. "After school, Arthur wants you to come over to his house. He found a spell that can make you understand what we're saying in animal form," he explained.

After school, Arthur, Lukas and Emil left together. "Wait, Lukas! Emil!" Mathias dashed over to Lukas, "We're gonna watch a movie later tonight, you wanna come?" Lukas and Emil nodded. "As long as it's not the Titanic type of movie," Emil pointed out. Mathias nodded. "Never mind, dude, it's a horror movie," he smiled. Emil's face showed a faint smile as he left with Arthur and Lukas.

"Oh yeah, Lukas, tonight you gotta hide your ears and tail," Arthur pointed out. "It's fine, I can just wear like a hat or something, and I can hide the tail under my clothes,"

Lukas said.

After a short walk and a few bus stops, Emil and Lukas were greeted by a gigantic marble house, with a huge fountain and a few statues in the garden. It must have been three or four stories tall, with a large balcony at the top. "Were your parents—?" Emil's question was interrupted by another gaze at the glamorous mansion. "Oh yeah, Emil, you haven't been here before, right?" Arthur asked.

"My dad was a famous magician, but instead of magic tricks, he used actual magic. He was known worldwide and was a millionaire," he explained, "have you heard of Oliver Kirkland before?" Emil nodded, still hypnotized by the magnificence of Arthur's abode.

"Hey, jerkhead!" A voice called from far away. Arthur, Lukas and Emil looked up to see a tall redhead standing at the enormous entrance to the mansion, his messy auburn hair and emerald eyes standing out from the white marble walls. "Shut up, Dickistor!" Arthur shouted back.

"Who're these, your boyfriends? Havin' a threesome tonight?" The man teased. Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored him, passing by him. "Who's that?" Emil asked. Arthur sighed. "My stupidass brother, Allistor," he answered, "he's the oldest."

"Wait, how many brothers do you have?" Lukas asked. "Let's just stop talking about my family for a while," Arthur said firmly as he stepped into the basement. Books about magic lined old antique bookshelves, some covered in dust and spider webs, some just as clean as when they were created. The wooden floor creaked as the three walked over to the centre of the room, where a circle with sentences of a dead language rested. Lukas pushed Emil over to the circle while he and Arthur stood back.

"W-what are you doing?!" Emil shouted as he nearly lost his balance. "Simple," Arthur said, flipping through the pages of a worn out book, "I'm gonna use a spell that will make you able to understand all languages of humans and creatures. All you need to do is stay in that circle,"

Arthur stopped flipping and placed the book on a wooden stand. He started chanting a spell, however, nothing happened. Just as Emil was about to walk out of the circle, a few green sparks flew out from the circle. They slowly increased in number until there was enough to hide Emil from everyone. Watching his little brother, Lukas knew that this sort of spell needed full concentration, otherwise side effects would occur.

Lukas was gritting his teeth worriedly. It had been nearly a minute since Emil was engulfed in the emerald sparks. Arthur was concentrating extremely hard, he started perspiring. His whole back was dripping with sweat of fear, worry, danger, and determination.

Lukas was too indulged in his brother's spell to notice the muffled footsteps running down the stairs to the basement. "Arthur! Arthur!" A young boy crashed into the room, hurdling towards Arthur. "AGH!" Arthur screamed as he was pushed down onto the floor by his younger brother.

In a flash, everyone was engulfed in pitch black darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"There we go," Lukas said as he finally found the light switch. It seemed it was already evening, since Arthur and his brother were in their half fox forms. That meant that Lukas would have been in his half wolf form.

Smoke emerged from the circle, a sign that the spell had failed. "Emil!" Lukas screamed as he approached the circle. The smoke was choking him and preventing him from seeing Emil, who stayed quiet. He felt around, hoping to grasp his body.

And he felt something soft.

Definitely not human skin.

Emil felt different when he woke up. Everything was bigger, or maybe it was him who got smaller. His body was covered in something he did not know. He tried to sit up, but gell back down. "Ah, you're awake," Arthur said, looking up from his books and eyeing Emil. Lukas, who was playing games on his iPhone, looked up and froze for a moment. Although he had no expressions on his face, he was definitely glad that his brother was safe.

"W-what happened…?" Emil asked softly. It felt strange to even talk. Lukas's and Arthur's ears pointed upwards, as their faces bore shocked expressions. "E-Emil…" Lukas mumbled, "y-you can t-talk?!"

Emil lay for a moment wondering how the two were startled at his ability to speak. Arthur walked over and picked Emil up. "H-hey! Waddya think you're—" Emil stopped as Arthur let go of him. Emil had a tornado of feeling whirling inside of him. He was confused and puzzled about everything.

As he nearly hit the ground, he prayed that even if he did hit the ground, he would not be injured badly.

He stopped.

He looked down.

He was flying.

He looked up and noticed two feathered wings in place of his arms. He flapped harder, and flew higher and higher, until he met Lukas's and Arthur's eyes. "Don't worry, Emil, it's just at night," Arthur said, "you can still go to school and shit,"

"Well, that's good news," Emil said, "but what the fuck did you do?" Lukas stepped up. "Peter, my younger brother, interrupted the spell," he explained, "after that there was a blackout and fog and a shitload of stuff, and then you were still asleep so we put you on the table, did some stuff, and yeah. Oh, and this spell has quite a complicated reversion, and we can't really find it, so I guess you're gonna be a puffin for quite a number of nights."

Lukas pulled out his phone and took a photo of Emil and showed it to him. "Wait, but…what about that movie night with the other Nordics?" Emil asked. The five of them called themselves the Nordics because they all have Nordic blood running through them.

"Oh that?" Lukas asked, "It was cancelled. Arthur helped me mess up Mathias's electricity so now there's a blackout." Arthur smiled and made a thumbs up. Emil sighed. They stayed silent for a moment wondering if they should tell Allistor about what Arthur did.

Out of the blue, Lukas's phone rang. The words "Danish Asshole" were at the top of the screen as Lukas dully replied, "Yeah, Mathias, you stupid ass?"

"Hey Lukas, is Ice Ice Baby there?" Mathias asked, as if he was used to being called a stupid ass. "STOP CALLING ME THAT MY NAME IS EMIL!" Emil screamed into the phone. Mathias laughed and repeatedly said the name just to annoy Emil.

"Anyways," Mathias continued, "my dad managed to fix the electricity so now we can watch the movie. Ber and Tino are already on the way."

"Yeah, ok, we'll be right there," Lukas replied as he hung up. Arthur and Emil were surprised as Lukas took out his cap hastily. "Aren't we gonna cancel the movie, say we're busy or something?" Emil asked. Lukas shook his head vigorously as he tucked in his tail. "We already said that we're free. I'm just gonna say that you still have a shit ton of homework."

Lukas opened up his bag. "There're some openings over here," Lukas said, "I don't have to worry about leaving a breathing hole." As Lukas reached for his little brother, Emil flew higher. "Don't tell me I'm gonna be staying inside your bag for the whole evening!" He shouted. Lukas pulled down Emil's leg and forced him inside the bag. Zipping it up, he bid Arthur a quick farewell and left.

"Don't make any noise, ok?" Lukas reminded Emil. "Yeah, yeah…" Emil sighed in boredom.

It a rainy morning, yet the sound of rain violently thrashing itself about could not wake Lukas up from his slumber. This morning was the morning of another tiring day. The full moon was that night, and Lukas was not at all looking forward to it.

"LUKAS, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME WAKE UP!" Emil shouted as he attempted to pull his brother's legs out of bed. Lukas grouchily looked at the time. It was just 5 in the morning, Lukas was still in his half wolf form, while Emil was still a puffin.

"Ugh…five more minutes…" Lukas groaned in a low voice. Emil had a habit of waking up early, sometimes a bit too early. Emil gave up trying to pull his legs and instead pecked at them. "Wake the hell up, bro," he said. Lukas, Emil having annoyed the heck out of him, stood up and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he reached for his cross-shaped hair clip which he left on the sink. Upon touching it, he felt a sudden rush of pain burst throughout his body. He immediately pulled his hand away, gasping for breath. There were small burns on his fingers. "Oh yeah…" he mumbled as he grabbed another cross-shaped clip. Arthur helped him make a plastic clip and painted it silver. Since his own hair clip was silver, he could not touch it, or he would get burned.

As he left the bathroom, Emil was already back in his clothes, preparing breakfast. Lukas peeked over his shoulder to check what's for breakfast. Nothing special, just bacon and eggs. The strong scent of bacon filled Lukas's nose as he started drooling.

"Lukas, stop before you ruin my shirt," Emil said, glancing over at his brother. Lukas realized what he was doing and stopped. He went back to his bed, wanting to fall asleep again. Just as he was about to doze off, a thought hit him in the head like an axe into a tree.

"Hey, Emil," Lukas said as he entered the kitchen, "if you haven't done your homework yet, I can help you cook." Emil's eyes widened in realization. "Shit!" He shouted as he rushed back to his room. Being the type who would do all his homework at night, Emil had to make it a habit to do his work quickly and efficiently right after reaching home.

"Lukas!" Mathias shouted as he hopped onto the bus, "My favorite Norwegian baby!" Lukas shifted his head away. "Shut up," he said quietly. Mathias sat down next to him. "So, tonight's the full moon! Wanna go stargazing together?" He asked, filled with excitement.

Upon hearing the phrase "full moon", Lukas froze. "Um…not today, Matt," he mumbled, "I have…uh…something…going on…" Mathias's smiling and excited smile slowly turned around. "Oh…" he whispered, "okay then…"

Grabbing the doorknob, Lukas and Emil burst into their house, exhausted from a whole day of school. "Gotta do some crappy homework," Emil sighed. "Me too," Lukas moaned as he trudged to their room.

Leaving Emil to do his work in peace, Lukas left for a few minutes. He came back with a mug in his hand. "What's that?" Emil asked as he turned around. "Just some coffee," Lukas said, sipping the hot beverage. Emil leaned closer. "I need some too," he said. Lukas sighed and handed the mug to his brother.

"This is amazing!" Emil cried upon tasting the coffee. Lukas ignored the compliments on his coffee-making skills as he sat down and continued on his homework.

Before long, it was already sunset. The boys rushed around the house, making sure that the front door was ajar and that the curtains were drawn. Emil set his computer on his desk for checking social media later. As he switched it on, he felt a tingling sensation on his skin. "Hope nothing bad happens," he muttered to himself as he noticed the Sun set outside the window. He quickly drew the curtains as he started changing.

Lukas lay on the sofa. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He felt so guilty for leaving Mathias to stargaze by himself. What did I do to deserve this, he wondered, what did I do to leave Mathias alone of all nights?

Protection. He wanted to protect Mathias, and the consequence is to never be together during the full moon ever again. His care towards Mathias was fighting against itself. It was absolutely not alright. Mathias was safe and sound, but now, without Lukas, he cannot be happy. And because of that, Lukas howled.

"DUDE SHUSH!" Emil shouted from their room. Lukas ignored him, continuing to howl loudly. "DUDE!" Emil came into the living room, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA ATTRACT THE NEIGHBORS!"

"OH SHIT!" Shouted a voice with a strong Romanian accent from outside. The sound of a bag filled with objects being dropped and a quick swoosh came from outside the gate. Lukas heard some tapping on the window. Approaching it quietly, he peeked out from below. No humans, he thought as he drew the curtains slowly.

Lukas was greeted by a light brown bat with ruby red eyes. Its smile seemed innocent enough to fool anyone, except Lukas. Opening the window, the bat flew in, along with a strong gush of wind. After Lukas closed the window, he turned around to see that he was facing a 16-year-old with shaggy light brown hair, with crimson red eyes and a small fang.

"Lukas! I heard the news!" He smiled happily, "So, y'know, it's a new lifestyle, hard to adapt to, life is hard, man. So you know what else is hard?" He bent down to put something down, but realized that he left his things outside. "Oh," he said, "wait just a sec."

As he left to get his bag, Lukas sighed. "Vlad's up to his old tricks again, huh?" He said to himself. As Vladimir was coming back, he was carrying a humongous duffel bag which seemed to be able to fit a whole human body.

"So," Vladimir placed the duffel bag down, "adapting to a new lifestyle is hard. Y'know what else is hard?" He unzipped the duffel bag, showing a rather cramped British fox trying to breathe properly. Arthur stepped out of the bag, legs trembling with fear. "C-claustrophobia…" Arthur muttered.

Vladimir pulled out a flashlight. He held it below his face and switched it on, creating a dark and creepy tone on his face. "Surviving a whole night with my ghost stories!" Vladimir hissed. Lukas pulled Arthur away to his and Emil's room and left Vladimir telling ghost stories to himself.

The three met 6 years ago. Lukas was lost after following a fox into the woods. While wandering around in the dim moonlight, he heard a screech. Approaching the sound quietly, he found a small bat hanging from a tree branch. One of its arms was hanging still. Lukas carefully climbed up the tree and clasped the bat in his hands. He jumped down carefully as to not harm the bat.

Judging by its size, Lukas knew it was a child vampire. "You ok?" Lukas asked, knowing that the bat would understand. It nodded weakly. "Did your arm break?" Lukas asked. It nodded. "Are you male?" It nodded once again. Lukas smiled. "I'm Lukas Bondevik. I'm a Norwegian mage. I'm 10 this year," he introduced. The bat sprung up in excitement. Catching before it fell, Lukas asked, "Are you 10 years old too?" The vampire nodded in reply.

"Who are you?" A young voice hollered as a bright light shone towards them. A boy about the same age as Lukas approached in tattered clothes, trembling with every step he took. "M-my name's Lukas Bondevik… I was just gonna find my way out and treat this vampire kid…" Lukas muttered. The boy sighed. "Sorry, Lukas, I can't hold this form any longer, so just follow me, ok?" He said as he dropped down and turned into a fox.

Lukas gasped. As the fox-boy stood up and left, Lukas came over, carrying the vampire in his arms. "Where're we going?" Lukas asked. He got no reply. So he cannot talk in fox form, Lukas thought. The trip was completely silent except for the sound of crickets and the sound of feet walking on the leaf-covered ground.

After a while, they came to a beautiful white mansion. Lukas opened the grand doors that had detailed gold and silver decorations on it. The three went down the stairs to a large basement with miscellaneous magical items. The boy turned back into his human form and took the vampire and placed him in the centre of a chalk circle on the ground.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, by the way," Arthur introduced, walking away from the circle. Muttering a short spell, the circle glowed a bright green. The vampire in the centre slowly changed into his human form. "Oh my god, thanks so much, dude!" The vampire thanked gratefully, "I'm Vladimir, by the way, call me Vlad."

"I cast a spell that let's you change forms whenever you want," Arthur panted. He raised up a hand and changed back to his fox form. "Y'know, if ya wanna rest, it's ok! My arm isn't that bad or anything," Vlad said. Lukas put his hand on Vlad's arm and muttered a spell. After Lukas let go, Vlad moved his arm around with ease. "Wow, thanks guys," he said, "I honestly can't think of what I would do without you."

Arthur shook his head to say that it was no problem. "It was nothing," Lukas said, blushing a deep red. Vlad was about to leave when he turned back and asked, "Can I come over tomorrow again? Not really for anything in particular, I just really like you guys. I just wanna be friends with ya!" Lukas looked over at Arthur, who nodded. He smiled.

"Can't you do whatever you did to Vlad when he broke his arm?" Lukas asked, opening the door to his room, where Emil was reading some things about an albino and a Canadian.

"I can't right now," Arthur replied, "I can only do it in full human form, which I don't really have enough power to anymore, since I'm still healing from the incident last month." Lukas sighed. After a moment of silence, a vibration came from the desk. Emil looked over to see who it was.

"Oh shit," Emil said, "it's That Stupid Idiot again." Lukas pulled himself up to look at the phone. Indeed, the words 'That Stupid Idiot' were on the top of the screen, accompanied by a picture of Mathias' face photoshopped onto a pineapple. Growling, Lukas pushed the phone further away. Everyone stood where they were until the phone stopped ringing.

"The idiotic bastard," Lukas mumbled. Emil glanced over at his brother. "You like him, dont'cha?" He asked teasingly. Lukas growled loudly at his half brother. "Well, I noticed that you two sit together in class all the time, you guys also have lunch together, go out together," Arthur noted, "you two are basically just dating."

Lukas shot a glare at Arthur, his eyes soulless and dangerous. As he approached Arthur furiously, Arthur was panicking and sweating profusely. "I-I'm just kidding! You guys are probably just really good friends!" He said. Lukas growled even louder, baring his sharp teeth, ready to feast on fox meat.

"Hey, what'cha guys up to?" Vlad appeared outside the door. Lukas' inhumane and wild eyes turned back to their regular sane state. Everyone turned to face Vlad. "Not really anything. These two were arguing about something personal," Emil explained. "Oh," Vlad said, disappearing back into the living room.

Lukas grunted and climbed onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow. "Bro, you ok?" Emil asked. Lukas did not respond. Arthur motioned for Emil to leave. They both left, Emil switching the lights off before Arthur closed the door. Lukas peeked out of the pillow, making sure that nobody was in the room.

He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Mathias…"he mumbled, "fate has separated us…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going over to Leon's now," Emil told Lukas after school a few weeks later. "Ok, just be back by dawn," Lukas said before going home with Mathias, Tino and Berwald.

Emil walked with his best friend, Leon, to his home. His parents travel around all the time, so he stays with at home with his four siblings. Two of his siblings were adopted and are from Japan and Korea. Kaoru was born in Hong Kong, his older brother in China and his only sister in Taiwan.

Leon's house was quite small for a house with five residents. His older brother had his own room, while he had to share a room with his Korean brother and his sister and other brother shared the other room.

Plopping his bag on the floor, Emil flopped onto Leon's bed, completely destroying the neat bedsheets. "I love your bed so much…" Emil said, "It's so soft…and you don't have to worry about hitting anyone beneath it…"

Leon laughed. "I do have to worry about getting squashed by Im Yong all the time," he joked. Emil laughed along. But upon remembering the previous week when Lukas got a black and white mat and nearly stepped on Emil, he gradually stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah," Leon gasped as he hopped over to his computer, "I wanna show you something. Apparently, someone passed by this bigass mansion and saw a fox there on the full moon." Leon searched it up the Internet and found a picture of the fox in front of the mansion.

Emil recognized it almost immediately. It was Arthur's house. And the fox was most likely his brother. He let out a loud gasp. Leon turned around. "What, you know this place?" He asked. Emil froze and laughed. "Ahaha…I guess I mistook it for another place then…" He laughed mockingly.

Leon turned back to his computer. "So, wanna play Minecraft? You can use Im Yong's," Leon pointed to his brother's computer. Emil nodded and walked over to start playing.

After finally building a house all the way in the sky, Leon and Emil lay down on Leon's bed. Leon, exhausted, grabbed onto Emil's arm. "Hey," he mumbled, stifling a yawn, "your skin feels soft…like…softer than usual…"

"You're just sleepy," Emil yawned as he looked down at his arm. One or two feathers popped up. He looked up at Leon's window. It was already sunset. "Oh shit!" Emil shouted as he grabbed his bag and left. "Gotta leave now, Leon, bye!" He shouted, running out of the house. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he picked up the call without checking who it was. "Hello?" He asked, panting wildly.

"Emil," Lukas said, "it's already sunset, where are you?" Emil turned left into a dark alley. "I'm on the way home…I just went in an alley…can you get me back?" He requested. "What?!" Lukas shouted, "Get home straight away, you dumbass! I'm taking care of Arthur right now, he's feeling—" he heard a loud crash on the other side.

"Emil?!" Lukas screamed into the phone worriedly. After about half a minute, Emil finally responded, "It's so hard to get out of all my clothes when I change oh my god." Lukas gasped. "Did you already change?!" He asked, "Ok, you know what? Just leave all your stuff in the alley, we can get that tomorrow before school. For now, just carry your phone and fly back home. Make sure you don't get caught," Lukas instructed.

"Um…ok…" Emil said. Due to not being able to hang up in this form, Lukas hung up. Trying to remember which direction his house was in, he grabbed his phone in his beak and took off.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Ber?" Tino asked, having another lick of his ice cream. It was a pretty tiring day for the two boyfriends. They watched a movie together, went to an arcade together, and had a whole day of dating. "I still don't get why we have to do all of this when we already live together," Berwald remarked.

Tino used to live in Finland but, due to a scholarship, moved to London. His parents stayed in Finland to take care of his grandparents, one of which has just gotten cancer.

Berwald's parents, on the other hand, are divorced. He moved to London with his mother when we was young, but when she died, his father refused to know any more about her. Without his father knowing his ex-wife is long gone, Berwald found Tino and became roommates with him. Just a year ago, they also started dating.

"Look, Ber! It's a plane!" Tino pointed to the sky, where a white dot was flying through the sky. Squinting, Berwald corrected him. "That's not a plane, it's a bird," he said calmly. Tino gasped loudly as a huge smile was pasted on his face. "C'mon! I've never seen this type around here before!" He shouted as he grabbed Berwald by the arm and ran.

Emil rushed home, trying to remember how to get there , since he was flying so high that everything below him was a blur. He looked down in hopes of seeing the streets where he usually walks home through. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people running along the pathway.

Squinting and moving down a little bit, he gasped. A familiar Finnish and Swede were running together, both looking at him. Tino was smiling happily, while Berwald was in a state of confusion. "Shit!" Emil screamed as he flew higher.

"Tino, isn't this the way to Lukas' and Emil's house?" Berwald asked. Tino ignored him, running faster as he nearly lost sight of the bird. "Quickly, Ber, it's so high I can barely see it anymore!" He shouted with glee.

Soon, the bird swooped down and disappeared around the bend. After turning around the bend, the two stopped in their tracks. For a split second, they saw the bird enter a familiar house. Lukas and Emil's house. Tino walked over to the house, trying to look in to see if anyone was in.

"Finally, you're back," Lukas said as Emil came in through the window. Taking Emil's phone out of his beak, Lukas placed it on the table, taking a tray with a hot cup of tea and leaving the room. In the living room, Arthur sat on the couch with a bag of ice next to him. "Drink it. You'll feel better," Lukas said as he placed the tray on the table. Without saying anything, Arthur nodded and started drinking.

"What's up with him?" Emil asked. "During the last full moon, his brother Peter was caught, so Arthur's been trying to reverse him to his human form for the last couple of weeks. He finally succeeded today, but it took so much energy that he can't even talk right now," Lukas answered. He opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

The brothers looked out the window, seeing Tino and Berwald. Tino, unlike his usual happy and carefree expression, looked deeply concerned and worried. "They were following me just now," Emil said. Lukas put on a cap and placed one on Arthur as well. Instructing Emil to hide in their bedroom, Lukas walked out to answer the two.

"Hey guys," Lukas greeted, "what'cha doing here?" Tino breathed deeply. "Do you have any birds in your house?" He asked. Lukas hesitated. "Uh…n-no…w-why would you think so?" He asked nervously. Tino grabbed him by the collar. "Don't fucking lie to me," he said, "do you have a bird in your—"

"Guys, what's up?" A voice with a Danish accent interrupted him. Mathias walked in with a confused look on his face, holding an envelope in his right hand. "M-Mathias?" Tino stuttered. "What're you doing here, you Danish bastard?" Lukas asked. Mathias passed the envelope to Lukas. "I forgot to pass these to you," he said. "I'll look at it later," Lukas said as he walked back into his house, waving goodbye to his friends.

"What's that?" Emil asked, looking at the envelope. Lukas shrugged as he opened it up. About five pictures of constellations were inside, along with a letter:

Dear Lukas,

Since you were unavailable during the last full moon, I decided to go by myself. The sky was really clear and I saw so many constellations, so I decided to take pictures of them for you. Sorry if they're not very good quality, my photo taking skills are really bad…;p

Love,

Mathias

"Did he just sign off using 'love'?!" Lukas shrieked out as he blushed a deep crimson. "Maybe he has a crush on you," Emil teased. Lukas fumed, stomping back to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, it's the last day of school before Summer!" Mathias squealed with delight, bouncing with joy next to Lukas, who was at his locker. "You guys wanna hang out tonight or something? We haven't really had time to do that sort of stuff for quite a while!" Tino smiled.

Lukas halted and froze. "I need to talk with Emil for a bit, y'know, brotherly private conversations," he said as he pulled Emil away to Arthur's locker, knowing that Arthur would be there at that time. "Arthur, is there some sort of spell that can let Emil stay human for tonight? Just tonight, though," Lukas requested.

Arthur stopped to think. "Well, I guess there is a potion that can help, but it only works for a short period of time, so once you think you're beginning to change, drink it immediately," he said, "I'll prepare it when I get home, I'll pass it to you later."

After a few minutes, Mathias looked up to see the two brothers walking back. "We can hang out tonight," Emil said with a thumbs up. Mathias smiled gleefully and hugged Lukas tightly. "It's been so long since we actually did something together!" He cried. Lukas pushed Mathias away and left. "We'll meet at 5pm at Ber's and Tino's!" Mathias shouted over to Lukas before going separate ways.

On their way to Berwald's and Tino's apartment, Lukas and Emil stopped by Arthur's mansion to collect the potion. "Arthur?" They called as they entered the basement. A few beams of light nearly blinded the brothers as they walked in. After the lights faded away, Arthur was panting heavily, laying against the wall. A small fox came over, carrying a bottle in his mouth.

With a weak and trembling hand, Arthur pointed in the direction of Emil, which the fox faced and ran over to, giving the bottle to Emil. "Arthur, what the hell happened?" Lukas asked worriedly. "He can't talk right now. He used up too much of his energy just now," said a voice behind him. Lukas turned around, his eyes widening. "You're Arthur's brother, Peter, aren'tcha?" He asked. Peter nodded.

"Arthur's still helping me out because the changes between my forms are still too unstable," Peter explained. Running over to Arthur, Peter nudged at his older brother. "He said that he needs to rest," Peter said. Lukas and Emil nodded and waved a goodbye at the two as they left.

"Hey, guys!" Tino shouted across the living room as Lukas and Emil stepped in. He and Mathias were playing Super Smash Brothers while Berwald was reading a book next to them.

"Hey! No fair!" Emil shouted as he approached Tino, "I've always wanted to play it and you just started without me!" After the game was over, Tino sighed and turned around to face a fuming Emil. "You can blame Mathias," he said happily, "he's the one who insisted on playing before you guys came,"

"I was just so bored…" Mathias yawned. "Where'd you come from again, Mathias? Denmark? Oh, I mean Dead-mark!" Emil screamed into Mathias' ear before shoving him out of the couch, taking his console and playing with Tino.

While the two were playing, Mathias inched closer to Lukas. "So," he asked, "why couldn't you come for the last couple of months?" Lukas froze. Despite the two months of living with this lifestyle, he still had not thought of an excuse as to why he could not go with Mathias. "Er…" he muttered. Emil, hearing that his brother was in trouble, immediately stopped playing, letting Tino win the game.

"You guys wanna do something else? I'm bored," Emil turned around to face the others. Mathias gasped and rushed to his bag. He pulled out a DVD with the pale face of a little girl with long black hair. Her face was covered in crimson red blood and her bloodshot eyes glared at the front. Lukas shuddered. "A horror movie?" He asked, trembling slightly.

Berwald was shaking very noticeably. Upon seeing his boyfriend's state, Tino said, "Let's keep the movies for later on," he tiptoed and whispered softly into Berwald's ears, "when it is MUCH MORE FUN…" Berwald shook with even more fear and Lukas, who could hear Tino clearly, froze and fell back.

"I…need to go to the bathroom…" Lukas said as he got back on his feet and walked towards the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, his eyes widened with shock. He had already started changing. Quickly putting on a cap and tucking his tail under his shirt, he headed back out, hoping that Emil had already drunk the potion.

Just when he opened the door, Emil came rushing in. "Lukas, the bottle's gone!" Emil said in a panic, shutting the door while slowly growing his feathers. "What?!" Lukas asked, "Where'd you leave it?!" Emil shrugged. "Maybe we left it at Arthur's house or something?" He asked as he started shrinking. Lukas stood there, thinking of a plan as his brother continued to change.

"Why not do this?" Lukas said, "You go over to Arthur's house and look for it. If you don't find it, make sure you come back through the same route we took when we got here." He went over to a small window, just big enough for Emil to fit in, and opened it for Emil to go out.

"What about you?" Emil asked, lifting up the clothes that fell off to see his brother. "I'm gonna stay here and get everyone to look around for it. I won't let the secret out," Lukas assured. Emil nodded and left.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Mathias asked as Tino shushed him and clapped his hand over Mathias' mouth. "It's the best part," he whispered. Lukas looked around to notice that the lights were off and there was a glitch on the TV. Suddenly, a girl with empty eye sockets appeared smiling at the screen. Berwald and Lukas screamed and covered their eyes. "Hahaha!" Tino laughed, "Oh god, that's so hilarious!"

"Guys, we need to help Emil look for something," Lukas said calmly with a slightly stern tone as he paused the movie and switched on the lights. "Why're you wearing a cap indoors? Especially when it's already 7pm?" Tino asked curiously. Lukas froze and breathed deeply. "We need to look for a 1 Litre water bottle with some sort of drink inside," he said, ignoring Tino's question.

"Oh that?" Mathias asked, "I found in Emil's bag, and, being the jerk I always am, put it in the kitchen." Lukas sighed and walked away. "Damn Danish bastard," he mumbled, taking his phone out and calling Arthur, knowing that Emil did not bring his phone along and he should have reached Arthur's home by now.

"Hey, dude, 'sup?" A familiar voice, but not Arthur's, came from the other end. Not again, Lukas thought. "Your baby brother's here to get some stuff that Arthur gave him," Vlad said. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A BABY I'M FOURTEEN!" Emil raged from the other end. "Uh, yeah, could you tell him to come back, because our friend just played a stupid prank on us," Lukas said. Vlad hung up immediately after that and Lukas waited for Emil's return.

When Emil already came back and drank the potion, Lukas passed him his clothes so that he could change. Back in the living room, Tino shifted closer to Berwald. "Something's definitely going on with those two," he whispered, "who wears a cap at night? And why hasn't Emil come out yet?" Berwald nodded. "Not to mention, Lukas didn't answer Mathias when he asked why he wasn't available, neither did he answer you when you asked about the cap," he said.

Tino turned back to look at Mathias. "Maybe it's just a family secret. Mathias would've known if it wasn't so private," Tino said.

"But if it's that private, we should probably stay out of it."

"Yeah. It's rude to invade other people's privacy, anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

Summer passed by rapidly, and it was already just a month until school began. Mathias did not bother to do homework for the previous two months, so his mom did not allow him to hang out with his friends. The others, who were more organized and logical, have finished their work already, so they decided to hang out at an amusement park.

At lunch, Lukas and Emil were both using their iPhones while Tino and Berwald were staring at them intently. "Nothing seems to be wrong," Tino whispered to Berwald. "Maybe we should take all the attractions with long queues first so that they'll stay until the evening," Berwald whispered. Tino nodded in response as he took another bite of his food.

"Well, that's finally over," Emil yawned as they left an attraction. With a queue time of 45 minutes, the results were not even interesting to Emil. Despite the bumpy and dangerous ride they had just left, none of them felt nauseous whatsoever.

Lukas looked at his watch. "Emil needs to get home now, he's got stuff going on," Lukas said nearly calmly, "I'm gonna take him to the exit." Tino laughed. "Oh, Lukas," he sighed, "Email here is already 14! He can go by himself!"

"My NAME is EMIL," Emil huffed as he pulled Lukas away. When they were nearly out of sight, Tino and Berwald slowly followed them, being careful not to get caught.

As the brothers turned around a corner, Tino and Berwald stayed on the other side of the building and listened closely. "Ugh, damn feathers," they heard Emil groan. "Emil, look at me. I need to stuff these into this tiny cap. How the hell am I supposed to do that every night without destroying my ears?!" Lukas complained.

The two boyfriends gasped. Still being wary, they quietly peeked over to see Lukas and Emil. "So am I really gonna go back or am I gonna hide in your bag again?" Emil's voice came from a small bird in front of Lukas, whose back was facing them. If Tino was not wrong, it was a puffin. "You're not going back alone. Now get in," Lukas said, trying to stuff something in the back of his shirt.

"Ok, firstly, I'm fucking 14 and I'm still not allowed to go out at night?" Emil raged, "Secondly, if you're gonna have all the fun, it's so…" he trailed off as his eyes met those of Berwald's. "Shit! He saw us!" Berwald whispered to Tino.

Almost on instinct, Tino ran over to Lukas and pinned him to the ground. "T-Tino?!" He shouted, trying to move out of the Fin's hold. Tino pulled Lukas' shirt up to see what he was trying to tuck in previously. "NO DON'T—" Lukas screamed as his bushy grey tail nearly slammed Tino's face. Tino grabbed onto it and felt it.

Lukas, unable to control it, laughed out uncontrollably. "S-STOP!" He laughed, "I-IT TICKLES!" As Lukas moved around trying to escape, his cap fell off, revealing two enormous wolf ears. Tino could not help but let out a small "How cute," but still held on to Lukas' tail. After a while, Tino let go and let Lukas calm down. "W-well…I guess it's too late now…" Lukas muttered under his breath.

"Lukas…" Tino mumbled, "what happened? How long has this gone on for and why didn't you tell us?!"

Emil came over and sighed. "It all started with a bus acci—"

"Emil," Lukas said sternly. "This isn't a safe place to talk about it. Let's just talk about it tomorrow, when they see the real thing." Tino blinked. "What real thing?" He asked curiously.

* * *

Lukas told Tino and Berwald to come over after 7pm. They told them that they would leave the door ajar so they could come in without needing to unlock it.

What the two saw when they came in was an empty living room with nearly nothing seemingly untouched. "Oh, you guys are here already," Emil said as he came in. "Ok, where's Lukas? We wanna know what's going on," Tino demanded.

"Uh, about that," Emil said, "he can't exactly talk to humans in his wolf form, but if you wanna see him, I guess…?" He said as he left to look for his big brother. There was a loud crash and a medley of vulgarities.

Out of the brother's room came a dark grey wolf about half his size. It had dark blue soulless eyes and a small curl on the side of its head.

"L-Lukas?" Tino and Berwald muttered at the same time. Lukas nodded and came closer to the two. Tino kneeled down and petted Lukas softly. Lukas nuzzled Tino's hand and he laughed softly.

Tino and Berwald sat down on the couch and Lukas came over and lay down in front of the two. "BRO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MY LAPTOP?! ESPECIALLY ON FULL MOONS?!" Emil raged into the living room. Lukas looked up and growled. "YOU–DON'T–I—" Emil was stuck between words and sighed. "Just please don't do it again," he said, landing next to his brother.

"What did he say?" Tino asked. "He said, 'Because I can'" Emil huffed. Tino burst out in laughter while Berwald gave a little chuckle. "You-you brothers!" Tino laughed. Lukas grunted. "Are we gonna start any sooner?" Emil asked. Tino nodded, to imply that they could start the explanation.

"It all began with a bus accident," Emil began. Lukas grunted. "No, that's too long," Emil argued. After a short argument, Emil restarted the explanation. "It all began when our sorceress mom gave birth to Lukas. Lukas' dad was a sorcerer, that's why Lukas is a pure-blood. Then, Lukas' dad died so our mom married a new dude, my dad, who was human. That's why I'm half-blood.

"After my parents left, that's when we lived in this house together, alone. Fast forward to a couple of months back. We were all on a bus, including Mathias, then the bus was nearly going off a cliff so Lukas made like a shield to stop it but because of that, everyone knew that Lukas had magic.

"By the way, when a human finds out about a sorceror's magic, said sorceror is cursed. So Lukas was cursed to be like a complete wolf, without even the mind of a human's. Luckily, Arthur, who's also a sorcerer, by the way, and his whole family is cursed, was there. Everyone fainted because of the bus crash into the shield, and I was the second to wake up, first was Arthur. I asked him to turn back time and take Lukas back home and help him out. When time is turned back, nobody except the one who turned back time knows about it.

"So I spent the day at school with you guys while Lukas was at home, having a so-called 'fever'. And that's Lukas' story, now onto mine, which I need to ask Lukas about the details since I was unconscious for, like, the whole time.

Lukas and Emil argued to each other about the events that happened as Tino and Berwald's eyes widened in realization.

"Ok, so the day after the bus thing, Arthur brought us over to his house, where he was gonna use a spell on me so I can talk to Lukas when he's in wolf form. But then his younger brother came in and interrupted Arthur, and after about 6 hours of unconsciousness I'm like this," Emil flew up onto Berwald's shoulder.

"But why didn't you tell us? We're two of your best friends, you know you can trust us," Tino asked. "Arthur said something about a second curse if your soulmate finds out, and those whose soulmates found out about it were never heard from again."

Tino gulped. "Wow, this is risky, huh?" He asked. He sighed and looked out of the window. "But now that more people know about this, isn't it great? I mean, if you're in a pinch, we're there for you guys. We'll always be there," he smiled.

Lukas nuzzled Tino's legs. "He said 'Thanks,'" Emil translated. Tino smiled warmly at Lukas and pet his head. So, since we're here, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Tino pulled out a dvd box from his bag. This was definitely less scary than the one they watched together previously. It seemed to be an action movie about spies.

"Sure," Emil replied, "you can stay the night if you want." Tino shook his head. "We don't wanna bother you guys—"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DO STUFF IN THIS FORM I HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR A FEW MONTHS AND IT HAPPENS EVERY NIGHT I CAN'T ANSWER THE PHONE OR CHECK INSTAGRAM—" Emil almost literally screamed into Tino's face. "Ok, ok, ok, ok, we'll stay…you've got nothing, right Ber?" Tino turned around to face Berwald. "'G't n'th'ng t'n'ght," he replied.

"THEN PLEASE HELP ME CHECK MY TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM FEED!" Emil begged as he flew into his room. Tino and Lukas followed him while Berwald stayed back, took out a book and read.

The rest of the night was just like a sleepover. Tino told everyone ghost stories which made Berwald unable to sleep, so he was accompanied by Emil, who also could not sleep, to write a dirty story about Tino and Lukas, which they planned to show them the next morning.

Lukas and Emil concluded that it was fun, hanging out with regular humans on a full moon after the incident. It was boring, hanging out with just Arthur and Vlad every evening. Having their regular friends with them the whole day, however, was definitely a better decision.


	7. Chapter 7

The last couple of weeks of Summer seemed to be just five seconds long. When they got back to school, they still did not talk to Mathias about Lukas and Emil's secret.

However, as time passed, everyone except Mathias and Lukas noticed something strange. The two were not as close as they used to. They never talked about constellations or astronomy, Mathias stopped poking Lukas all the time, Lukas even started calling him by his own name instead of 'Stupid Danish Idiot'.

It was finally Halloween, and Arthur managed to get enough ingredients and magic to brew the potion once again. Lukas realized that he could use this chance to stargaze with Mathias once more.

"So… you doing anything today?" Lukas asked him as he took a seat on the bus. "No, why?" He asked. "I'm finally free tonight, so do you wanna go stargazing with me again?" Lukas requested. Mathias looked down and frowned.

"I've given up on stargazing a long time ago," he muttered, barely above a whisper. "I'm actually practicing more archery, so I'm gonna go to the woods tonight and shoot some stuff."

Lukas' excitement dropped rapidly. "O-oh…" he mumbled. Just when he had the chance to stargaze with Mathias like they always did before. Why did Mathias have to refuse at just that moment? After a little thinking, Lukas suddenly realized.

This was how Mathias felt when he first changed.

Rejection; it makes you feel like your heart is just thin glass which is so fragile that it can be broken with just one little tap. And that little tap is called rejection.

Just when all your excitement gathers together and accumulates, rejection reduces everything to nothing. You feel absolutely heartbroken when you are rejected, but when you reject someone, you barely even feel heartbroken at all.

Lukas cried softly, making sure Mathias did not hear him. How on Earth could this get any worse?

"I found something in the forest," Arthur asked later that afternoon, "wanna go with Vlad and I to check it out?"

"B-but it's the full moon tonight," Lukas stuttered, "w-what if someone sees us?"

"Probably think we're just a piece of wildlife crap," Arthur shook it off.

That evening, the trio went off into the woods. Lukas did not bother to tell the others about Mathias and his archery practice. Vlad and Arthur seemed too excited to go to be stopped by Mathias and his archery practice.

After a while of wandering around, Arthur and Vlad sped up, Lukas following suit. "It's right over there," Arthur panted. Just as Arthur passed by a tree, an arrow shot pass, right into the tree. The trio stopped in their tracks and looked towards the direction where the arrow came from.

Behind the bushes, the silhouette of a man with tall spiky hair loomed. "RUN!" Vlad shouted as the trio immediately ran away, not caring about where they were heading, just desperately trying to get away from the hunter.

They did not even care about staying together. Within minutes, they were all separated, everyone else's locations completely unknown by each of them. Lukas did not dare look back. From the repeated sounds of arrows piercing through tree trunks. As the sounds came closer and closer, Lukas kept getting slower and slower until everything went completely black.

His vision was blurred when he came back to consciousness. The room was mostly a dark blue with an even darker blue ceiling. As his vision cleared, the ceiling was like a starry sky, with tiny 'stars' spread across the 'sky'. There was also a brown wooden bed with a matching desk next to it, with a telescope and an archer's bow and arrow sat next to it.

He knew whose room this was.

He had to leave

"Oh, you're awake," a voice with a heavy Danish accent said from the door. The smile that greeted him was the same smile that he was given when he was called a stupid Danish idiot. Those eyes held the same warmth from those which gazed at the stars every full moon. The purity of his voice was the same as the one in the voice that thanked him for saving him and his mother from the mouths of starving wolves all those years ago, the one that greeted him when they met at their high school for the first time, the one that always joked about daily struggles, the one that definitely made his every day.

"Sorry for hitting you in the leg just now," Mathias apologised, "I was just practicing and, well, I just couldn't leave an animal struggling like that." He paused for a while. "Heh, I'm so dumb, thinking that you'd actually understand me," he continued, "well, d'you wanna hear about my crush? And please don't tell anyone, though I know you won't,"

Lukas' ears perked up. Now this was interesting news. "My crush…well, he's one of my best friends…" Mathias said, "I don't think he returns the love, though. His name is Lukas Bondevik and he's Norwegian…"

Lukas blushed a deep crimson. Mathias had a crush on him all this while? In all honesty, however, Lukas knew deep inside that he returned Mathias' feelings.

Lukas tried to stand up without hurting his injured leg. Mathias bent down, noticing that Lukas wanted to do something. Once he was at eye level with Lukas, he was licked on the cheek.

It was not exactly a first kiss, but it was close enough. Lukas kept on licking Mathias' face, returning all the love that had accumulated from so many years ago. Mathias hugged Lukas and laughed. "S-STOP! IT T-TICKLES!" He burst out.

Emil groaned as the doorbell rang. He peeked through the tiny gap to check who it was. Before he could get a good look, the door burst open. "EMIL! HUNTER! WOODS! LUKAS! CAUGHT!" Vlad screamed, panicking. "DUDE CHILL!" Emil screamed back, rubbing his eye which got hit by the door, "What is it?"

"LUKAS WAS HUNTED DOWN BY A RANDOM DUDE WHO LOOKED LIKE HE HAD SPIKY HAIR OR SOMETHING!" Vlad explained, still screaming. Emil sat there in silence. Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. "Quick. Help me call my friends, they can help," Emil instructed as he flew back into his room, Vlad running after him.

"So, what's all this about Lukas being kidnapped by Mathias?" Tino asked in the car on the way to the woods to get Arthur. Emil had told Tino to bring his car to get Arthur to Mathias' house and get Lukas back without getting Mathias to know the secret.

"Remember how he said that he was doing archery in the woods tonight?" Emil explained, "Yeah, well, Vlad saw him hit Lukas in the leg and pick him up and take him away. We need to get him back without Mathias knowing that he's Lukas."

"Shit," Tino muttered as he sped to the woods. After fetching Arthur, Tino sped once again to Mathias' apartment.

Back at Mathias' apartment, Mathias was telling Lukas stories about his friends' embarrassing moments. "So Tino was, like, half naked and wearing that Santa hat and was screaming 'Ho Ho Ho' everywhere!" Mathias laughed.

"DID SOMEONE MENTION MY NAME?!" Tino burst through Mathias' door, Arthur dashing in right after. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mathias shouted, confused. "I'LL TAKE LUKAS AWAY, YOU GO GIVE MATHIAS A LESSON ON HUNTING!" Vlad instructed as he scooped Lukas up and left.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW I WENT HUNTING?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN?!" Mathias screamed, "WHY…did you call the wolf…Lukas…?"

Everyone paused. "Vlad, you stupid idiot," Lukas grunted as he bit at Vlad's arm. "Here we go again…" Emil sighed, landing on Tino's shoulder. "E-email…" Mathias muttered. "OH MY FUCKING GOD MY NAME IS EMIL I AM NOT EMAIL I AM EMIL!" Emil screamed in fury.

"Guys…" Mathias mumbled, coming closer to Emil, "what…is all this…?" "I guess it's too late to hide it now," Emil chuckled and began his explanation.

"No…" Mathias shook his head after listening, "My Lukas would always take risks, as long as it's for his friends…"

Mathias immediately looked up in realization. If this whole thing was true, he had just told his crush about his crush.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Mathias screamed, pushing everyone out and locking the door. "Jesus," Mathias screamed, stomping back to his room and pulling the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

Mathias refused to talk to everyone else for the whole day the following day. He felt left out because everyone knew about it, except him. His own crush had trusted others more than himself, and that made him jealous of the others.

Lukas did not notice Mathias' lack of jokes and laughs. He was busy figuring out why he felt so… full… that morning. It felt like something was back where it belonged, but it felt almost completely different.

Feeling his hand was a little stiff, Lukas twisted it around a little. After that he looked out of the window. Strange… he just passed by this street just now…

Lukas' eyes widened in shock. Turning his wrist anti-clockwise more and more, he felt that the bus was moving backwards rather than forwards. He looked at Emil, who was checking his Twitter feed. Lukas pointed at his phone and muttered a spell. The phone's screen turned pitch black and, no matter how hard Emil tried, he could not get it back on.

"Ok, ok," Lukas sighed as he reversed the spell. Emil gasped and looked at Lukas. "When you find your soulmate, a second curse occurs…" Emil muttered, "who just found out about this last night?"

At lunch, Mathias sat at a different table all alone. The others were all chatting excitedly about Lukas' returning magic, but Lukas could not get his eyes off Mathias. Without saying anything, he stood up and moved to Mathias' table.

"I didn't say that you could sit here," Mathias told him without looking up. Lukas shrugged. "I know you still would've let me even if you didn't say so," he said, taking another bite of his food.

After a moment of silence, Lukas passed Mathias an envelope. "What's this?" Mathias asked as Lukas got up and went back to the others' table. Mathias looked inside to find many pictures of constellations. Among those pictures was a letter. A letter written by him, addressed to Lukas.

He turned the letter around, finding a note written by Lukas.

Meet at the woods 7pm full moon of November with telescope

Mathias was confused. Why did he want to meet at such a time?

Mathias waved his mom a goodbye as she drove away from the woods, where she dropped Mathias off at. He looked at his watch. It was 7pm, the time that he was supposed to meet Lukas.

He looked around, without anyone in sight. Just when he started to wander in the forest, a howl came from somewhere deep in the woods. Out of the shadows came a dark grey wolf with a little curl on the side of his head and lifeless eyes.

"L-Lukas…?" Mathias mumbled. Lukas nodded and ran away. "H-hey, wait up!" Mathias called as he picked his telescope up and ran after the wolf.

After about a minute of sprinting through the woods, the two arrived in an area without trees at all. Looking up, Mathias saw the beautiful sky filled with bright, shining stars. "Pretty nostalgic, huh?" Mathias asked, "We used to come here every month just to get a glimpse of the beautiful sky. We'd tell each other stories, joke around…"

Lukas lay on his back and snorted in reply. Mathias placed his telescope in between them and lay down as well. "And then, a couple of months ago, you just had something up, then you never came to stargaze with me again. It was pretty lonely, actually. Wasn't fun at all. That's why…

"I'm so sorry, Lukas," Mathias apologized once again, "I'm so sorry for all the danger that I put you through, just for my sake."

"They're so cute together," Tino whispered as he took pictures of the two lying down next to each other. "Oh, bring those to school tomorrow. Maybe we should make a journal or something just for those two and their cuteness together," Emil joked as he looked at the pictures Tino took.

They were hiding with Vlad, Berwald and Arthur behind a tree trunk, enjoying how the two lovebirds were getting along.

Arthur's ears perked up when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. He turned around to face a wolf, standing like he was about to catch a prey. He looked at the direction the wolf was facing.

Lukas.

Arthur had no time to think. "LUKAS MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed Lukas out of the way, right before the wolf pounced at him. Everyone froze, the wolf still inching closer and closer to Lukas, baring his teeth and growling menacingly.

Without a second thought, Lukas jumped at the wolf. "LUKAS NO!" Tino screamed, coming out from behind the tree.

Lukas ignored the warnings from his friends and bit the wolf, successfully making it limp quite a bit. However, determinedly, the wolf attempted to pin Lukas to the ground, Lukas barely dodging it.

Lukas pounced at the wolf again, attempting to pin it to the ground. He succeeded, but the wolf bit him hard and shook him off, throwing Lukas to the side.

As Lukas tried to get up, he stopped. He started whining. "L-Lukas!" Mathias cried, "What happened?"

"It's the leg that you hit last month," Emil explained, "I guess it hasn't fully recovered yet." No matter how hard Lukas tried, his left hind leg just refused to budge. "T-this is my fault then…" Mathias mumbled.

Standing up, Mathias walked over to Lukas and held out his wrist. "MATHIAS DON'T!" Tino screamed, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH A PROBLEM WITH THIS MANY THINGS GOING ON!"

Mathias turned to look sternly at Tino. "Even if it is a bad problem, do you want to see our friend die right in front of you?! Just think! Lukas could've had a great future if it wasn't for that bus crash! And look at him, he's fighting weakly! Do you want to see your friend suffer?! Is he just some regular wolf in the wild now?!

Tino paused. Then he walked up, holding out his wrist. "I'm sure Berwald would do the same but, he's got a slight allergy to fur," he smiled.

Lukas looked up at them and blushed. His friends were sacrificing their own lives for his. Becoming werewolves could change their entire lives and they could be experimented on or even auctioned as a hybrid or something!

But Lukas just could not bring himself to do it. He stood up shakily on his three legs, but Mathias pushed him back down. Lukas grunted and hesitantly bit the two on the wrist.

After a short while, Tino and Mathias screamed in tremendous pain. As the screams slowly turned into howls, the two started hunching, fur appearing everywhere on their bodies. Their faces slowly elongated to form that of a wolf, a bushy tail appearing on their bottoms.

Soon enough, they were calmed down enough to take off their now tattered clothes and, without any hesitation, Tino jumped at the wolf. "Just wait for it," Mathias explained, "he injures, I kill."

Tino growled menacingly at the wolf and immediately managed to pin it to the ground, biting and tearing skin off several parts of its body. Everyone knew that Tino could be strong, but not so strong that he could take down a wolf on his first try.

Tino slowly let go, making sure the wolf stayed there. "Go," he cued. Mathias growled. "'Look away if you hate gory stuff' he said," Emil translated. Berwald, Arthur and Emil all looked away, Vlad craving for some action where he could possibly get some leftovers.

Mathias pounced at the wolf, tearing out its organs, splattering blood everywhere, Vlad cupping his hands and trying to collect as much as he could. He also picked up some organs off the ground.

After a while, Mathias stopped, staring at the wolf's empty body. "SWEET JESUS THIS IS A MIRACLE!" Vlad cried as he drank the blood cupped in his hands, "IT MAY BE ANIMAL BLOOD BUT THAT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! IT'S STILL AWFULLY DELICIOUS!"

Mathias smiled as he licked the blood off his snout. Lukas approached him. "I-I'm just gonna help bring the body somewhere else…" he said, shocked by the secret brutality of his friends. He dragged the wolf away with his mouth as Tino came over. "THAT WAS SO GOOD!" He shouted. Lukas froze, but continued pulling the body right afterwards.

"So, what'cha gonna do now?" Tino asked after everyone had calmed down. Mathias froze. "S-say that again," he said.

"What'cha gonna do now?" Tino asked in confusion. Mathias backed away a little. "W-why do you sound so…girly…?" He muttered. "The first curse is the one where your magic is shown in front of humans. Second is where your magic is shown in front of your soulmate," Arthur said, looking at Tino and Berwald.

"'Don' und'rst'nd," Berwald muttered. "It basically means that you and Tino are soulmates so Tino's curse is to change gender," Emil explained. Berwald blushed as Tino came over, where Emil quickly left and told Vlad to take a picture with Tino's camera immediately.

"By the way, what's that thing you wanted to show me last time?" Lukas asked Arthur. "Nah, I figured you wouldn't want to see it," Arthur replied. He definitely did not want to see the rotting corpse of his cursed mother.

 **Okay, that's the end of the whole story! Thanks for putting up with my horrible plot and vulgarities up till now! There's still one more chapter, but it's basically the epilouge and it's really really short. Also, I imagined Fem! Tino as regular Tino, just with a female body instead of a male body. So no makeup, same hairstyle, yeah. I also imagined Mathias' mother as Nyo! Denmark. Anyways, I'll be talking a bit more in the next chapter so go ahead and press that next chapter button!**


	9. Chapter 9

5 years in the future, things have changed a bit. Now adults, Mathias moved in with Lukas while Emil moved away to an apartment near Mathias' old home.

Tino and Berwald still lived together in that same apartment, but every full moon they go to Berwald's hut in the woods so that they won't get fur everywhere; Berwald's allergies and stuff.

Arthur's brothers all left for university in Scotland and Ireland. He was a scientist and took care of Peter at home, who was now 12 years old. Arthur successfully cast a spell on Berwald so that he could communicate with Tino, Mathias and Lukas during the full moon.

One night, Lukas was watching TV and eating some chips. "Hey, hottie," Mathias said as he came with a mug. "Can you PLEASE stop calling me that?!" Lukas requested through gritted teeth. "Your favorite," Mathias passed the mug to Lukas, ignoring what he just said, "I put extra butter in it."

Lukas looked inside the mug. "Coffee?" He muttered. "With extra butter, of course," Mathias smiled, "because that makes it even BUTTER! Ha, see what I did there?" Mathias laughed at his own joke as Lukas huffed and turned around, making sure Mathias could not see him chuckling.

"You like it?" Mathias asked. "Yeah, it's good. Maybe you should try it," Lukas held the mug out to Mathias. Just when he was about to take it, Lukas turned the mug over, hot coffee staining the carpet.

Mathias laughed. Lukas chuckled, and slowly started laughing along.

Little did the two if them know that a female figure loomed in the corner of their living room, with light brown wolf ears and tail, she smiled. "Perfect shot," she smirked.

 **Yup, it was really short. And this is officially the last chapter of Stars Under Moonlight. If you liked it, I hope you enjoy my sequel where the main ship will be SeaWy! If you didn't like it, though, too bad, there's more. Anyways, that's it for now. And also, yes, Tino is being a stalker who ships DenNor at the end. Depending on what happens in the sequel, I might change it. Because I still haven't figured out what's gonna happen in it. Anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
